superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Dancing Credits
Written by Greg Truman Cast Murray Wiggle Murray Cook Jeff Wiggle Jeff Fatt Anthony Wiggle Anthony Field Greg Wiggle Greg Page Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick King Mondo Ross Wilson Dorothy the Dinosaur Jacqueline Field Motion Capture Performers Leanne Ashley Paul Paddick The Zeezaps Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page The Gloomies Paul Field The Teeny Weenies Benji Daddario Jacqueline Field Kathleen Warren Ship's Computer Ryan de Saulnier Pasqua Carolyn de Saulnier Poster Performers Paul Paddick Cows Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Executive Producers The Wiggles Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Producers Paul Field Mike Conway Director of Animation Simon Alberry Choreographer Leeanne Ashley Production Co-ordinator Jennifer Carmody Live Camera Gavin Wilkinson Live Post Production Big Buzz Media Executive Director - Plaster Wax Roger Maddams Managing Director - Plaster Wax Nathan Maddams Studio Manager Edward Twiss Studio Administration Liliana Maddams Project Manager Simon Alberry Project Supervisor Radek Majar Lead Animator Ray Willis Story Board Artist/Set Pre-Visualisation Nick Martinelli Animators Ray Willis - Lead Duncan Howdin Cameron Tyler Sotiris Bakosis James Neale Nathan Hallifax Shamus Baker Tim Golsby-Smith Fiona Percival Ben Crowe Modelers Nathan Maddams Andrew James Radek Majdar Damien Stocks George Ecel Ray Willis Mark Mulligan Guy Robinson Rachael Johnson Ben Roberts Gordon Hatterfly Ryan Grobbins Peter Burgess Richard Kloester Texture Artists Camela Ho Man Cheng Kristian Pedlow Debbie Vuong Kirsty Simmons Tyrone Maddams Lighting Alex Scoally Nathan Hallifax Duncan Howdin Programmer Sotiris Bakosis 3DS Max Technicians Andrew James Sotiris Bakosis Shamus Baker Compositing Adam Jones- - Lead Nathan Hallifax Simon Alberry Devi Malial Matte Painting Tyrone Maddams 2D Animation Devi Malial Damien Simper Editing Ross Herewini Simon Alberry Post Production Sound Stuart Spoard Craig Abercrombie Robin Gist Set Construction Carpenters Craig Arlidge Adam Jones IT/Technical Advisor Edward Twiss - Supervisor Adam King Character Design Brett Lethbrudge Norman Yeend 'An Audience with King Mondo' Craig Abercrombie 'Making of Space Dancing' Ross Wood Video Mastering by B-Line Eagle Rock Ross Wilson (Mushroom Music Publishing) Dance the Gloomies Away Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Greg Truman (Wiggly Tunes) What's This Button For? Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) The Zeezap Song Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Greg Truman (Wiggly Tunes) Going Home Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) Fergus' Jig Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes) Headin in the Right Directions (Paige/Punch) Courtesy of J. Albert & Son Pty Limited Musicians Vocals Greg Page, Ross Wilson (Eagle Rock) Guitar Anthony Field, John Field, Ross Wilson Bass Murray Cook Drums Tony Henry Brass Dominic Lindsay Percussion Steve Machamer Keyboards Jeff Fatt Backing Vocals The Manzillas (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran & Simon Pryce) Musical Arrangements The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and Mixed by Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Robin Gist Master at Studio 301 by Don Bartley The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families Gaffney International Licensing - Fred Gaffney and Diana Markezic [Moore Dianna O'Neill Publicity Nina Stevenson. Stevenson Court Lawyers Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers Grahame Grassby. Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson and all at ABC Video Chris Chard. Nolan], Vanessa Hollins], Adele Feletto, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross and all at Roadshow Diana Janes and Robekka Fairweather and all at Digital Pictures HIT Entertainment in the USA, Stacey Yales, Charlie Caminada, Rob Lawes, Debbie Ries, Sue Bristol-Beddingfield, Denise Landry, Janel Thomspon, Russ Riddle, Sloane Coleman, Mark Skinner D19 Productions in the USA Laurie and Dewey Dorough Special Thanks to The Wiggles Office Staff: (In Alphabetical Order) Jennifer Carmody Kim Clelland Mike Coway Paul Field Shayn Garrard Jaroslav Kyral Sarah McCloskey Tony Rioseco Michelle Robinson Kate Tibbertsma Mark Vranjkovic The Wiggles use Australian Made Mation Guitars Contacts For all bookings and enquires regarding The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party and contact The Wiggles Live! Pty Limited PO Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Fax 712 9555 2992 Visit the Wuggkes Website at www.thewiggles.com.au Plaster Wax Animation The Wiggles © 2003 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited. Category:Video Credits Category:Plaster Wax Animation Category:Hit Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:Warner Home Video